


The Hogwarts Phantom Romance/Opera

by Kayla_Lightwood, Zippora_Olympia666



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Phantom of the Opera - Lloyd Webber
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-18
Updated: 2016-06-18
Packaged: 2018-07-15 17:27:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7231888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kayla_Lightwood/pseuds/Kayla_Lightwood, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zippora_Olympia666/pseuds/Zippora_Olympia666
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This a bit different i got this idea after wondering how my friends would react to a twist on the usual Phantom/Harry Potter crossovers so i did my own twist. My friend liked it so this will be my first story on this site. </p>
<p>Draco and harry have been together for 5 years and Draco is the only student besides Hermione to know how talented Harry is and just how much he knows about operas and how to preform them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

It started when he was three. Harry Potter wasn’t your average toddler he had the vocal range and artistic talents professionals dream of. Harry also had a high IQ and a photographic memory. He walk and talk like like a full grown man. His Aunt Petunia was extremely proud of his talents. She introduced Harry to her line of work in the British Opera House or BOH as most call it. BOH was found by a frenchman and his wife, Erik Destler and Christine Destler once Daee. The two people whose life story was recorded into an opera the Phantom of the Opera to be exact. Petunia was great friends with them and they had lost their son quite a few years before hand in the first wizarding war. You see BOH is a mugadopted him. The boy who lived finally had a family whom he be with. Fortunately a few months after being adopted by Erik and Christine he started to refer to them as “mummy” and “daddy” and he was also blessed with a little sister.

 

When Harry entered Hogwarts he was highly advanced in his learning having been using magic since was 3 ½ with a wand that was made for him by his Uncle Severus Snape’s friend. However no one knew about his special talents not even his best friends and no one knew about his paying job at the BOH. That is until his third year when he and his boyfriend started dating. No one knows how it happened but the two supposed rivals fell in love and that is where our story begins. After the death of Voldemort and during the 8th and final year of all of our favorite characters.gle and wizarding community opera house as Christine and Erik are wizards, of course the audiences don’t know this. So with a little bit of magic Harry beadopted him. The boy who lived finally had a family whom he be with. Fortunately a few months after being adopted by Erik and Christine he started to refer to them as “mummy” and “daddy” and he was also blessed with a little sister.

 

~8 years later~

 

When Harry entered Hogwarts he was highly advanced in his learning having been using magic since was 3 ½ with a wand that was made for him by his Uncle Severus Snape’s friend. However no one knew about his special talents not even his best friends and no one knew about his paying job at the BOH. That is until his third year when he and his boyfriend started dating. No one knows how it happened but the two supposed rivals fell in love and that is where our story begins. After the death of Voldemort and during the 8th and final year of all of our favorite characters.came the male lead in all of the operas performed there when he was three years old and no one suspected a thing. Petunia frightened for her nephew’s safety when her husband found out about his talents and the magic involved in him being an opera star asked her two best friends to raise him. Erik and Christine happily took Harry in andadopted him. The boy who lived finally had a family whom he be with. Fortunately a few months after being adopted by Erik and Christine he started to refer to them as “mummy” and “daddy” and he was also blessed with a little sister. When Harry entered Hogwarts he was highly advanced in his learning having been using magic since was 3 ½ with a wand that was made for him by his Uncle Severus Snape’s friend. However no one knew about his special talents not even his best friends and no one knew about his paying job at the BOH. That is until his third year when he and his boyfriend started dating. No one knows how it happened but the two supposed rivals fell in love and that is where our story begins. After the death of Voldemort and during the 8th and final year of all of our favorite characters.


	2. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the war.

The war was over and Voldemort was dead.Harry snuck away from the celebration and found his boyfriend of nearly 5 years Draco Malfoy standing outside waiting for him. The two met in a loving embrace. Draco scooping Harry up and spinning him around before placing him on his feet and kissing him with every emotion he had for the boy he loved right now. Harry returned the kiss with just as much if not more emotion than Draco. The two pulled away and just looked at each other still embracing until Draco broke the silence.

“Are you ready? The curtains open in three hours and they probably can’t find their star.” Draco asked a smirk on his face making Harry’s heart leap. 

Harry simply nodded in reply and kissed Draco gently one more time before the two disapparated. They appeared backstage at the BOH right behind Harry’s Aunt Petunia and Uncle Severus, seeing as he didn’t truly die, and the thing that did, was just a magical clone. They yelped and jumped when the heard the tell tale pop of apparation. The two turned around and gasped in shock at the state that Harry and Draco were in.

“What happened to you two? You look like you’ve been through hell! Why didn’t my clone notify me about your state and why you were late?” Severus exclaimed in quiet shock as the audience was beginning to file into their seats.

“We went through the Final Battle with Voldemort. We have been through hell and Nagini ate your clone because Voldemort thought it was you Uncle Sev. Oh and Voldemort’s dead.” Harry replied with a grin. 

 

Severus shook his head in disbelief as his nephew pulled his wand out of his pocket and healed his own as well as Draco’s wounds. Harry then used magic to put in his contacts, make the right half of his face and top right half of his skull   
horribly deformed. Harry now had blonde wisps of hair here and there on his head. His clothes changed into his costume and a porcelain silk lined white half mask and a black slicked back wig appeared in his hand. Harry put the wig on before fitting the mask to his face. Draco watched all of this with a smile and when Harry looked up at him he smiled before he paled and frowned.

“Draco what's wrong?” Harry asked in concern.

“We forgot Gustanna!” Draco exclaimed before disappearing.

Draco reappeared ten minutes later with his cousin and Harry’s adopted sister meaning she is Erik and Christine’s daughter so not blood related to Harry meaning his relationship with Draco is not incest in any way, shape, or form. Gustanna was pretty beat up and Draco quickly used magic to make them both look as if they were not coming for war but from Hogwarts and both were now dressed for the Opera. The two cousins, after bidding Harry good-bye and good luck, took the secret passageways to Box 5 where Gustanna’s parents were waiting for them. Draco greeted his aunt while Gustanna greeted her daddy before they took their seats waiting for the show to start. No matter how many times Erik sees his little boy play the Phantom of the Opera he can’t help but shocked and overwhelmed by the fact that Harry was a better Erik than Erik himself. As they waited to see who Harry scared this time before the Red Death scene no one notice a single red rose being dropped from above until it landed in Draco’s lap. All of a sudden there was a piercing scream and everyone’s head followed the spotlight to box 17 where they saw a one Narcissa and Lucius Malfoy. Narcissa was in hysteric laughter as the piercing high pitched obviously at thought to be obviously feminine scream had come from her husband. Draco catching on as to why his mom was laughing so hard joined in, as did everyone else even a few of the actors who weren’t currently on stage. The spotlight went black the bright red smoke filled the stage as the Phantom appeared dressed as the Mask of the Red Death. Draco couldn’t help but swoon as his boyfriend started singing. When the show ended Draco was forced to go home with his parents and that was the last time he saw Harry until September 1st on Platform 9 ¾ .


End file.
